Echo
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: I have been trapped. Always almost reaching my brother but never quite making it to him. The person I had become wasn't me, just a deception I had created to hide what I was really feeling, but it had grown too strong, and now I was trapped. No matter how hard i fight to get out, I'm still trapped. I'm not sure if I will ever escape. Unless my brother saves me.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Also, this is incredibly old and horribly written, but i thought I should post it anyway.**

 **A/N Loki is broken, so he isn't... ...**

Ever since I fell, I have been trapped, constantly trying to fight and scream my way out of the hard shell of emptiness I had become. Always almost reaching my brother but never quite making it to him. The person I had become wasn't me, just a deception I had created to hide what I was feeling, but it had grown too strong, and now I was trapped.

I'm not sure if I will ever fully escape, no matter how loud I scream I will always hear and echo; no matter how hard I fight I will always be trapped.

Until my Brother saves me...

* * *

I was face to face with the other.

Suddenly, a copy of me appeared, fully armoured and wieldinged the sceptre. I knew what was coming.

"The Chitauri grow restless," the other said through his mask. I took my chance and tried to let myself through but to no success, as my copy said something, but I only caught my deception saying "I will lead them into glorious battle."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" I screamed at myself. That would mean fighting Thor; I didn't want to do that.

As I yelled, I managed to weaken my deception. I got out just in time to hear "Cast out, defeated."

"I WAS A KING!, The rightful king of Asgard, " I managed to yell before becoming trapped again. "Betrayed," my deception said to the other, but I think it was meant for me.

My deception said something else that caused the other almost to strike me.

"You are but words," I said to my deception, but the other seems to think they were to him as all he saw was my deception.

"You will have your war Asgardian, but if you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm no Barron moon, no crevice where he can't find you!" said the other into my ear.

"You think you know pain," he said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I will make you long for something as sweet as pain," He said grasping my cheek causing me to go back to Midgard.

I just sat there, thinking about the others words before slowly becoming trapped again.

* * *

The second time, well it wasn't the second time, but it was the second time I had almost entirely gotten out when I was fighting my brother Thor on top of Stark Tower. Oh, how I fought to get out. I yelled so loud and for what, to think I was free only to be trapped again.

As I fought my brother, I managed to get out just as Thor got a hold of me.

"LOOK AT THIS, YOU THINK THIS MADNESS WILL END IN YOU RULE?!" yelled Thor as I looked at the destroyed city beyond me.

I looked back at Thor, a few tears in my eyes. "It's too late to stop it, I said, looking deep into my brother's eyes hoping that he didn't think it was a lie. I looked away, so he didn't see more tears fall.

"No, we can, together," Said Thor in a soft tone as he loosened his grip on me.

I smiled, thinking it was finally over, that I was finally free, before slowly slipping back into my deception only to have it Stab Thor with one of my daggers.

"NO!" I yelled smashing agents the walls of my deception that kept me from my brother.

"Sentiment," My deception said to me as I slowly slid down the wall and curled up in a ball.

I have trapped again.

* * *

The next time it happened was when I was on one of the Chitauri hover crafts. Again I was so close, will I ever be free?

I had managed to break free again as I landed on one of the Chitauri ships.

I felt a shot of pain shoot up me as I steered the ship.

"This is a little resistance," said my deception to me, laughing.

"Your force lacks!" I yelled back at him.

"Our warriors are fearless, they welcome a glorious death," my deception said back.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Your warriors," I said. I wasn't lying I wanted nothing to do with the attack.

"Then I will lead them," My deception said, slowly taking over me again.

My eyes widened as I fought agents him. But to no avail.

I was trapped yet again.

* * *

Ever since the attack I had tried to break free from my deception, I had fought and yelled. But now I had given up.

I heard the doors of the prison open; I recognised the familiar footstep pattern, Thor. I smiled from behind my deception. I could not be seen, could not be heard. All Thor could see was my deception, clad in fine clothing of green and black, while I sat, hunched over, unmoving, at that back of the cell.

My deception had grown stronger even the room was disguised; All neat and tidy but in reality every bit of furniture was tossed all over the place the walls smeared with my blood. Even my deception had mourned for the loss of my mother, related or no; she was family. And the last thing I said to her was that she wasn't my Mother.

"Loki drops the guise, " Said Thor calmly looking straight at my deception. A lump in my throat formed, I couldn't believe it, Thor had realised that I wasn't truly me. I suddenly felt a surge of power come to me; I smiled before Destroying the Deception once and for all.

I almost missed i, but I saw a hint of sadness his Thor's eyes drifted to me at the back of the cell, where I truly was. He said not a word as he slowly made his way around to the far left of the glass unit, closest to me.

I saw Thor look at my bleeding toe and my longer hair, matching the blood to the blood on the walls, before taking a deep breath. "Loki..." Thor trailed off

"I'm sorry Brother, " I said, a tear in my eye.  
Without hesitation Thor deactivated the cell and stepped inside only to wrap his arms around me and pull me close. His warmth was comforting as I buried my head into my brother's hair.

"As am I, as am I," Said Thor as he pulled me closer

"I am a fool for never realising that you were not truly you, if I had known I would have destroyed all of the nine realms to get you back." said Thor into my ear.

I sniffled before mumbling "I know big Brother, but I won't be alive much longer with you holding me so tightly, you big oaf." I say half sarcastically.

Thor chuckled, only to then hold me tighter.

"I love you Loki," said Thor

"And I you," I said before being carried out of the prison rooms in my brothers arms.

I was free.


End file.
